If You Weren't There
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Takamachi Nanoha is always second against the smartest person in the school Fate Testarossa, although they have never met. But what would destiny do if they kept on meeting under peculiar circumstances? Would love blossom? Or would hate do the deed first?


A/N: Cause I'm bored. I'm starting a new story, for where I can vent my frustrations of lack of NanoFate skinship in Living With You. However, I can't promise speed of updates because I'm currently fighting my way through my third term's finals. Wish me luck. And most probably, I'd still update Living With You more often than this one.

This story is slated to be updated with short chapters… yeah. **And Special Thanks to Divine Vengeance for Editing this Prologue. X3**

**If You Weren't There**

_**Prologue**_

I grabbed for my head and massaged it lightly. I stayed up too late again. Arisa-chan's gonna scold me for doing this once more. But I had to; otherwise, I won't be able to stay in the top ten listing. I walked towards the main bulletin to look at the test results.

"Again…" I looked up and sighed. There's always that person. No matter how much I study, no matter how many times I try, I always end up in second place.

I felt an elbow hit me from behind me that made me throw my legs off balance and take a step forward, hitting the person in-front of me.

"S-Sorry." I turned around to look and found a mischievous Hayate-chan, a scowling Arisa-chan and a smiling Suzuka-chan. "H-hi~"

"You got beaten by that Testarossa person again." Arisa-chan said and raised her arms up behind her head and sighed. "I'm quite curious to see what she looks like."

"She?" Hayate-chan asked and put a hand on her chin. "Well, true, judging from the name 'Fate' this person could be a girl."

"Mou, Hayate-chan, I'm a bit certain that she's a girl." Suzuka-chan said, and got a shrug from Hayate-chan. For some odd reason, I couldn't seem to follow their conversation. My head's was spinning and my eye vision's getting a bit blurry.

_Third Person POV_

"Uh… You guys. I'll just go to the infirmary. I pulled an over nighter again for that exam and couldn't get enough sleep. My head hurts a bit, so I'll see you guys later." Nanoha said as she ran away from them holding her head.

"Can you go there alone? Hey! Wait!" Arisa shouted but the brunette already disappeared from her sight. "Really…"

Running, the blue eyed brunette rounded up the corner to the infirmary and breathed. "I should stop taking all-nighters. I only end up skipping class because of it." She told herself and softly walked to the infirmary, sliding the door open.

"Ah Shamal-sens—eh?" She looked around and found no one. "Shamal-sensei?" She walked around again and still found noone. "I should just get a bed then… Hopefully Shamal-sensei won't scold me for that."

She went inside one of the rooms separated by a curtain and removed her blazer, leaving only her white long sleeves, and tucked herself in the bed.

xxxx

The birds chirped as the sunlight shone on the brunette's face as she shuffled on the clinic blanket. She groaned upon finding heat beside her as she immediately wrapped her arms around it.

"_Eh? An arm?"_ She thought, not opening her eyes, but she felt so comfortable that she just shrugged and hugged the arm. However after the same action another arm followed in pursuit wrapping around her back. _"Hm?"_ She thought and opened her eyes.

"A person? With blonde… hair…" She looked at the sleeping face of the person beside her, and looked at the arms wrapped around her. She moved closer to take a better look at her features when suddenly eyelids opened. _"What… pretty… red eyes…" _Shocked of a sudden discovery of someone beside her, Nanoha tried to push her away but found herself tangled into the mysterious person's arms.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Forever Second." The blonde with red eyes told her and winked. Her eyes were small and fierce looking. The brunette looked at her with her mouth open as she blinked, once, twice, thrice. "Close your mouth or I'll have no choice but to fill that with something."

"Eh?" Nanoha answered her and closed her mouth. "Who are you?" She asked her. Red eyes blinked.

"All I know is that I'm not a pervert."

The brunette scowled and then pouted. "Who are you?"

"You fail at scaring me away."

"Ah-wha…" The brunette blushed as she pulled away from the blonde but was immediately pulled tight by the flaxen haired female's arms. "Let me go. Who are you? Stalker?"

"I'm not a pervert."

"How can you justify that when you're just there, hugging me, and I don't know you." The brunette told her and glared.

"You're still failing at scaring me away." The blonde's features changed and turned into a smirk. "Are you trying to scare me away?" She neared her face at brunette's at very close proximity that they basically breathe on each other's faces.

"N-No." The brunette gasped and got entangled into the red eyes. She gasped and held her breath.

"Don't forget to breathe." The blonde told her and leaned down, pressing soft lips on to the other's in a soft kiss. She let go before the blue eyed female could even react and scooting away from her.

She fixed her blouse and fixed her golden hair. "Fate Testarossa. See ya, Ms. Forever Second."

Takamachi Nanoha, age 17, sat up from the clinic bed and reached for her lips.

"My… first kiss was… taken by a girl…"

_Prologue End_

A/N: Yes. That was supposed to be fast paced. XP 'Cause it'll be slower by the next chapters going. I hope you enjoyed my boring prologue! ~RA. P.S. I'm planning to maybe write a one shot of a Chiba x Takatsuki from Hourou Musuko. Maybe...


End file.
